


Find Your Way Back Home, Angel

by nubila



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Determined Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Season nine sadness, Short One Shot, Vague ending because I suck at them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubila/pseuds/nubila
Summary: A heartbroken Cas is forced to venture into the world all on his own. Events take place after season 9, episode 3 (I'm No Angel).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Find Your Way Back Home, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! So, this is my first fic. Don't even ask me why I chose to write about this, because I have no clue. I'm so sorry that it's so short, I'm kind of nervous. I've tried to stay mostly canon, for now, mainly because DeanCas is canon BABYYYYY!
> 
> Also, text in italics means that that is a flashback... I'd love your feedback :)

___

Being a celestial being for the last few Millennia, Castiel never thought that he would ever feel what humans would lament about. Heartbreak. He never realised how literal humans were when they said that their hearts would shatter. Was he supposed to feel this much physical pain in his chest? An angel blade to the heart would hurt less. God, he hates being human. 

Adjusting to human life was not easy on Cas. Dying as a human, was um, certainly an experience. That too on his first attempt! Had Dean not made that deal with April, Cas would not even be alive. Although, Dean’s explanation was sketchy. 

Cas stood outside the Bunker for ten minutes straight, unmoving. Where was he to go? He knew nobody other than the boys. Angels were out for his blood. His only solace had been Sam and Dean. Now? He had lost that too. What had he done wrong? Dean had handed him a wad of bills and thrown him out of the door without any real explanation. The worst part? Dean would not even look him in the eyes. It was a windy day, and his clothes weren't able to keep him warm. He really missed his trenchcoat.

Cas managed to wander into Lebanon. If only he still had his wings. Maybe he could look for a ride out of town? He was hurting, and all he knew was that he needed to get as far away as possible from the Bunker. Sulking and walking down the highway, Cas could not help but think of the conversation that led to this.

_"Cas, uh, can we talk?"_

_“Of course. Dean, you know I always appreciate our talks and our time together.”_

_“Listen, buddy, um... You can't stay.”_

The honking of a car brought him back to the present. A brown pick-up truck was idling next to him, with its owner not looking too pleased leaning out of its window. “Got somewhere to go?” asked the man. 

“What is your destination?”

“Rexford, Idaho.” 

“Take me there.”

All Cas ever wanted was a home. He was no longer welcome at the Bunker, and Heaven was no longer an option. How did Dean even think that Cas would be able to manage on his own? He just died, for God's sake! Cas huffed and looked out of the grimy windows. The town of Lebanon had just turned into a speck in the horizon when Cas realised that he may have just lost Dean and Sam when he needed them the most, but he had himself. He would never lose himself. He would find his way back home.


End file.
